¿QUE PASA CON BELLA?
by senguku aome
Summary: que pasaria que bella se perdiera cuando fue de compras con Alice, si bebiera algo que la aga más ...atrevida  Karaoke,celos,una bella sexy y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

Habian pasado 80 años desde que Edward me habia transformado, y ahora mi hijita Renessme vivia con Jacob en nuestra casa ya que Esme mando hacer una habitación para ella y Jacob. Justo hoy cuando salia de compras con Alice alias pixie maniatica de las compras, a mi se me antojaba volver a distraerme ahora estaba perdida en el Shopping center más grande de Alaska, mientras caminaba buscando a Alice pase alado de un club donde una chica se me quedo viendo y camino hacia mi

-Le gustaria participar en el Karaoke Hot, señorita, se puede cantar sola o en grupos-me dijo mientras me pasaba un papel con unos numeros y una solicitud de inscripción

-lo pensare-dije y segui caminando una de las cosas que nunca haria seria eso, miraba las vidrieras cuando..

-le gustaria ser lo que nunca imagino ser señorita-una anciana con pinta de gitana se me hacerco con una botellita roja-ser sensual y atrevida, tómalo como un regalo-me paso la botellita que parecia ahora hipnotizadora como si me incitara a probarla, me dila vuelta para devolverlo a la anciana pero ya no estaba, mire de nuevo la botellita, y una voz en mi cabeza dijo" _vamos haslo tu no crees que eso que dijo sea real ademas eres una vampireza no te ara nada no seas cobarde"_ decidida tome toda la botellita de un solo sorbo, me senti extraña como si quisiera, mire una bitrina donde vi un vestido pequeño que me quedaria 1 o 2 dedos debajo del tracero senti una oleada de un sentimiento parecido a la travesura, saque mi billetera y de hay una tarcejeta de credito al nombre de Isabella Cullen, sonrei maliciosamente y entre en la tiendo le mostre el vestido que queria a la chica, ella me lo paso y entre a los probadores, el vestido me quedaba sencillamente perfecto, resaltaba mis pechos y mis piernas largas, ademas le daba mas el vestido resaltaba lo palida que era, me lo deje puesto y lo compre, tambien unos tacones de 15 cm del mismo color, fui a la tienda de cosmeticos que vi alado y me compre unos labiales rojos y rosados, unas sombras oscuras, Salí y entre el la peluqueria le pedi a la chica que me lo alaciara y luego de unos minutos estaba ya liso, fui al baño y me maquille con un rimel, las sombras y por ultimo un labias rojo sangre, me mire al espejo estaba genial como alguien nueva, cuando meti el maquillaje se me cayo el papel pero antes de que tocara el piso yo ya lo tenia en mi mano, lo lei era el papel que esa niña me habia dado, lo pense un rato, bueno unos segundos y empeze a completarlo a las chicas no les importaria que las del baño y pase por el club, todos los chicos giraban a verme, podia sentir su lujuria, entregue la solicitud y Salí. Justamente sono mi celular Alice lei en la tapa

-Alo-conteste

-Bella donde estas-escuche a Alice chillar desde el otro lado

-Te encuentro en la puerta es una sorpresa-luego de decir eso corte y cambie lo que hiba hacer para que Alice no pueda ver el futuro. Sonrei no podia esperar a que mi familia me vea y lo más importante que Edward me vea.


	2. por que decirle a los chicos

**Bella pov**

Antes de encontrarme con Alice compre otros 4 vestidos de diferentes colores como el que llevaba puesto, unas 5 mini-faldas pero mini, 3 blusas escotadas como "hasta el estomago", unos 12 pares de tacones super altos y 2 botas de cuero hasta la rodilla, unos cuantos lentes de sol de los más caros y volvi a la peluqueria donde me hise unas mechas de color rosa que me quedaban fantasticas, pero cuando vi mi reflejo mis ojos no eran dorados sino celestes, bueno Alice estaria orgullosa habia comprado más ropa de lo que esperaba, me puse los lentes de sol para que Alice no me viera los ojos hasta llegar a casa, todos se me quedaban viendo ademas de la sorpresa de ver a una solo chica cargar más de 20 bolsas, me miraban como si quisieran saltar sobre mi, incluso escuche a alguien romper con su novia por que me miraba demasiado, algunos tropezaban, otros chocaban y esas cosas ahora me sentia tan anti-bella por que me encantaba la atención que todos me mandaban, cuando estaba cruzando las puertas para ir a la salida empezo a sonar una cancion que describia bien a la nueva Bella, la sexy, eligrosa y atrevida Bella que acababa de nacer.

Girl, I can noticeBut to notice youNoticing meFrom across the roomI can see itAnd can't stop myselfFrom lookingAnd noticing youNoticing meWatch outI've seen her type beforeThat girl is so dangerous

Mis pasos hacian que mis caderas se notaran, pude divisar a Alice que miraba se bolso buscando algo.

That girl is so dangerousThat girl is a bad girlI've seen her type beforeShe's so dangerousThat girl is so dangerousThat girlIs a bad girl, yeah

Todos giraban a vermin como si fueran imanes conectados me contoneaba por el pasillo.

Ohhh, yeahThat's her the big dogTry in' to getHer little kitty to purrEx-man lookin at me likeI'm LuciferCause he know I will dealWith his case yes, sirif I was the last manIn earthI would only take that girlEnd of searchShe give a new definitionTo the word CurveGot chicks in the strip clubEnvy herBody's like weaponA mass irruptionsSee the gladOn that phat obstructionTongue game giveA new type of seduction

Llegue en frente a ella, pero ella no levantaba la miraba seguia mirando su bolso.

-Alice nos vamos querida-le dije ella levanto los ojos y parecian que se le hiban a caer de la cara

-Be..bella-dijo tartamudeando, mirandome de arriba abajo

-si Alli aquien esperabas, mira encontre unos zapatos super divinos-le mostre mis zapatos y ella sonrio incredula

-bueno quien eres y que hisiste con Bella?-me dijo mientras se paraba y agarraba sus bolsas

-soy una nueva Bella, y te inscribi a ti y las chicas a cantar conmigo en un club-ella me miro atonita y luego empezo a dar saltitos de aquí para alla

-me encanta la nueva Bella y se que a las chicas les encantara pero a los chicos..-no la deje terminar cuando les dije:

-facil no se lo diremos-mire distraida y salude a un chico que me miraba junto con su novia en el estacionamiento y le mande un beso el parecia ya babear, su novia se dio cuenta que me miraba y le dio una cachetada al pobre tipo., solte una risita

-Isabella Cullen Swan acabas de coquetear con el chico de alla?-me miraba entre feliz y moleste aunque sabia que fingía

-no Alice le mande un beso para que dejara de mirarme ademas sabes que nunca amare a alguien ademas de a tu hermano-subimos las cosas al auto de alice y conducimos a la casa, durante el camino discutimos sobre como acultar el club de los chicos y las canciones que cantariamos, al instante ya estabamos enfrente a la casa.

-lista para la sorpresa Alli-le di un codazo de broma

-claro Isa-me dijo desde el camino abiamos discutido sobre ese nombre hasta que me canse y la deje llamarme asi

-que comiense la fiesta-dije para mi misma cuando abria la puerta, en la sala estaban Jasper y Emmett, las primeras victimas..


End file.
